Living Doll
by Purple Moonlit Star
Summary: Looks, Attitude, Fun and Money. What else would you want? Read to find out. Sorry I suck at summarys. Please R


Good-Morning everyone, Hi my name is Purple Moonlit Star and this is my first fanfiction that my friends have begged me to put up. I hope everyone likes it and please R&R  
  
- Sakura-Sakura  
  
Madison-Tomoyo  
  
Melin-Melin (Sorry I dont know what her other name is) -  
  
"......" Talk  
  
'.......' Thought -  
  
Living Doll  
  
"Sakura" Nothing "Sakura" Nothing "SAKURA GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF YOUR BED RIGHT THIS MINUTE" A girl with waist length aburn hair and big stunning emerald eyes jumped out of her bed and looked around just to make sure there was no fire expect the fire that was coming out of her ears.  
  
Her gaze landed on two females one with waist length black hair and big volite eyes, and a girl with waist length hair also but her hair was done up in two buns at the top of her head, She had big red eyes.  
  
"Good Morning" Said the innocent Madison who was holding her video camera like it was permantly attached to her hand.  
  
Sakuras eyes shifted to Melin who was trying not to laugh. Melin felt Sakuras gaze on her and suddenly became scared. "Melin" Sakura said with her I'm-just-talking-in-this-so-sweet-voice-so-you-don't-think-I'm-going-to- start-a-fire-with-my-rage-and-kill-you-today voice. "Yes, oh dearest one" Melin answered inching towards the door. Silence, Sakura took in a breath and wispered in Melins ear "Run" and faster than a bullet Melin was running down the stairs.  
  
Sakura sat down on her bed and started cracking up laughing, Madison who had been taping the whole thing pressed the stop button on the camera. "Don't for get Sakura" Madison reminded Sakura, "Where moving to Hong Kong today well autchley in" She took a look at her watch "1 hour 35 minutes and 12 no make that 13 seconds"  
  
Sakura sat there for a couple of minutes thinking over what Madison had just told her "WHAT"she screeched. She pushed Madison out of her room so she could change and take a shower.  
  
10 minutes later sakura came running down the stairs and sat on the kitchen bench next to a very Happy Madison and a very scared Melin.  
  
"Morning" Sakura said to her two friends, Melin let go of the breath she was holding knowing that Sakura wasn't going to kill her....Today, "Sheesh Sakura, We really need to go shopping today" Madison Pointed out looking over Sakura's tight faded red Top and Baggy black pants with white strips on them with holes in the knees. "Yeah sakura, I got an idea: Let go before we get on the plane" Sakura nodded in agreement,  
  
So off the 3 girls went down on there merry way into town. An hour later a Happy Madison, A Excited Melin and a Angry Sakura walked in the door holding about 7 bags each, "You no Sakura, You really need to get a Boy friend" Madison said putting down her bags in the living room and took out the clothes. "Those guys where so hitting on ya" melin reminded Sakura.  
  
Sakura thought back to when they where looking for a bikini when these guys started hitting on her. "All guys are just like dogs who needs then" She smirked "Those guy got just what they derisive they will no not to do that again" Madison and melin cracked up laughing. "You know Girlfriend you could tell then another way instead on kneeing them in the nuts" Madison said trying to keep a strait face.  
  
Sakura took a quick look at her watch, "Where've got 23 minutes till where in Honk-Kong" She declared "What can we do until then". The girls thought for a moment. They grinned "ICE-CREAM" They screamed and drooped there bags and ran out the door to the ice cream pallor called Ice-Cold.  
  
After stuffing there face with ice cream and got changed into some clothes more comphyfortable they made there way to the air-port. "So this is it" Sakura sighed and put her bags on the funny-table-thing-that-takes-your- bags-to-be-checked. Madison and Melin nodded in agreement. "Don't worry we'll come back for visits" Madison pointed out.  
  
"Will flight 193 to Hong-Kong please make your way to gate 3" Melin took a look at the ticket she was holding in her hand. "Thats us" She declared. They put the rest of there bags on the funny-table-thing-that-takes-your- bags-to-be-checked.  
  
They ran up to gate 3 and waited to be checked. After they where checked they jumped on the plane and started laughing at someone outside of the plane who was trying to put his dog in the little cage when it peed on him.  
  
A lady dress smartly in a blue suit stopped the cart of food next to the giggling girls, "Would you please quite down, we are about to take off" she said handing each of them a lollie to suck on and to keep there mouths shut. The plane took of a couple of minutes later just like the Plane lady had said,  
  
"Wow" Sakura said in away, "What" Melin climbed over sakura to look out the window to see what was so exciting. "What? What is it", Sakura pointed to a bird that flyed past the window, "Birdy" Sakura squealed like a little 5 year old. The passengers in the plane stooped what they where doing to look at the giggling girls.  
  
"Sakura" Madison wispered in her ear from the front seat. "I see you got some attention". Sakura and Melin stooped giggling and relised it was silent. They looked and saw everyone looking at them.  
  
Sakura rested her head on the window and watched the clouds go by until she and Melin and Madison had falled into a peaceful QUITE sleep not knowing what was waiting for them just over the horizon.  
  
So what do you think?, Now that you have read Review or email me at NastinaHotmail.com. I do accept flames and yes I do know I made some mistacks 


End file.
